Lovepotion
by Serafina88
Summary: Ein Liebestrank mit Folgen - wie kommt Hermine wohl damit klar, wenn ihre Gefühle ploetzlich außer Kontrolle geraten? Na, lest lieber selber :)
1. Trouble

SoooOoo, das wär also meine erste Fanfic! Also bitte seid nicht zuuu hart, ich freu mich aber auf jede Review!

Kurz noch: Alle Charaktere gehören JK Rowling, einzig und allein die Story stammt von mir

Außerdem hab ich mir überlegt, alle Kapitel nach Songs oder Textstellen daraus zu benennen ;)

Naja, ich finds ganz cool )

Und jetzt, viel Spaß (ich hoffe den habt ihr)!!!

_**Kapitel 1 – Trouble**_

Was sollte das? War das irgendein mieser Trick von Fred und George? Wollten sie sie nur reinlegen? Hermine hatte keine Ahnung was das ganze eben sollte. Wieso hatte sie überhaupt von diesem widerwärtigen Gebräu getrunken? Die Verlockung, für immer glatte seidige Haare zu haben, war wohl doch zu groß...

Hermine, Hermine...Schätzchen ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Dein Scharfsinn hat dich wohl verlassen, traurig, sehr traurig das ganze!

Ihre innere Stimme begann sie zu tadeln, wie sie es immer unbewusst tat. Sie duldete keine Schwäche von ihr. Hermine, die immer starke, immer scharf denkende. Ihr war es nicht erlaubt schwach zu sein. Sie erlaubte es sich selbst nicht.

„Halt die Klappe", platzte es laut aus ihr heraus. Sie war vor der fetten Dame zum Stehen gekommen. Plötzlich hörte sie eine skeptische Stimme hinter sich die sie ihrem besten Freund und Gefährten Ron Weasley zuteilen konnte. „Herm, alles fit? Also du kannst ja reden mit wem du willst, du weißt ich bin da sehr tolerant und so, aber mit dir selber? Du hast doch nicht etwa gekifft?"„Ach Ron, tu bloß nicht so als ob du überhaupt würdest, was kiffen ist"sie verpasste ihm einen Klaps und sagte die Worte „zoteliger Ziegenpeter"worauf das Bild zur Seite schwang und die beiden in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors eintreten konnten.

Sie ließen sich auf die bequemen knautschigen Sessel plumpsen und Ron bombardierte sie sogleich mit Fragen.

„Also Herm, wasn los? Wieso bist du vorher nach Wahrsagen plötzlich mit Fred und George davongetigert, ich dachte sie hätten bei dir verschissen seit sie dir letzte Woche „aus Versehen"brubbelnde Blasenbarsche auf den Hals gehetzt haben."

„Nun ja, ich bin halt nicht so nachtragend, im Gegensatz zu dir, mein lieber Ronny!"

„Ja ja, jetzt sag schon, was haben sie dir diesmal angetan? Ich meine, jetzt wo du schon Selbstgespräche führst, muss es dich ja ganz schlimm getroffen haben"er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, was ihm einen finsteren Blick von Hermine einheimste. Das Feuer im Kamin loderte gefährlich auf.

„Ron die Sache ist ziemlich ernst. Es war so: Deine urkomischen Brüder haben mir erzählt sie hätten extra für mich ein Mittel erfunden, dass einem für immer elfengleiches Haar garantiert. Du weißt schon, glatt und seidig wie man es in diesen lachhaften Muggelwerbungen immerzu hört. Und na ja, das ist eben mein Schwachpunkt und-"

„Verdammt Herm, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass deine Haare nicht im geringsten ein Schwachpunkt von dir sind?? Sie sind so schön lockig geworden und ich-"

"Jaja ist ja gut jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden! Jedenfalls konnte ich da nicht nein sagen, ich dachte mir einfach auch ständig Unsinn machende Leute wie Fred und George haben irgendwann mal eine Phase der Besserung. Nun ja, ich muss zugeben, das war naiv von mir und sieht mir gar nicht ähnlich. Während ich den Trank dann getrunken habe, sind sie plötzlich wie von einer Tarantel gestochen abgedüst und meinten sie hätten plötzlich schreckliche Blähungen. Alle beide. Man muss kein Hellseherin sein um zu erkennen, dass da was im Busch war."Sie seufzte und fuhr dann fort „Jedenfalls tat sich, nachdem ich die Flasche vom Mund setzte überhaupt nichts, wie du siehst"Sie zeigte auf ihre braunen Locken. Ron blickte etwas trottelig drein „Also, Herm, dann versteh ich aber nicht wo dein Problem ist"er kratzte sich am Kopf. 

„Wo mein Problem ist? WO MEIN PROBLEM IST?!"sie schien etwas in Panik zu geraten.

„Ach stell dich nicht blöd. Das Problem, Ronny, ist, dass deine Brüder mir bestimmt keinen Trank geben, der absolut nichts bewirkt. Du solltest sie schließlich am besten kennen, aber was sag ich da, du kennst dich ja manchmal selbst nicht. Auf alle Fälle bin ich jetzt ziemlich fertig mit den Nerven. Der Trank muss irgendwas mit mir gemacht haben, er _muss_ eine Wirkung haben. Bei Merlins Bart, ich befürchte schon die schlimmsten Dinge.

Was wenn-"

„Hermine, jetzt schieb mal nicht Panik, es wird schon nix schlimmes sein."Er tätschelte seiner Freundin mit seiner ganz eigenen Art etwas unbeholfen aber aufmunternd die Schulter, das Gemälde schwang zur Seite und Harry betrat den Raum. „Hey da seid ihr ja. Mine, alles in Ordnung? Als du mir vorher nach Wahrsagen über den Weg gelaufen bist, hast du nicht wirklich glücklich ausgesehen."

Ein Stich breitete sich schlagartig in Hermine aus. Sie fühlte sich komisch. Nach drei ewigen Sekunden und einem skeptischen Blick von Harry hatte sie sich wieder gefangen.

Sie erzählte Harry die ganze Geschichte und ehe dieser irgendetwas erwidern konnte, sprang Hermine auf. Entschlossen sagte sie zu den zwei verdutzten Freunden:

„Jungs, kommt gleich gibt es Abendessen, ich werde Fred und George mal zur Rede stellen."

Damit packte sie die beiden am Arm und zerrte sie mit sich.

„Weiber!" murmelte Ron.

„Unberechenbar!" zischte Harry grinsend zu ihm während sie den Gang entlanggezogen wurden.


	2. Toxic

_**Kapitel 2 – Toxic**_

„Welches Gift habt ihr mir ZUM TEUFEL NOCHMAL gegeben?!"Eine rotbäckige Hermine hatte sich in der Großen Halle vor Fred und George aufgebaut und fauchte wie eine Raubkatze. Eine Reihe Slytherins hatte sich an ihren Tischen umgedreht und betrachtete jetzt höchst belustigt das Geschehen.

„Hermine jetzt beruhig dich mal und schrei hier nicht so rum sonst kannst du nämlich vergessen, dass wir dir sagen was es mit dem Trank auf sich hat...falls du es nicht schon gemerkt haben solltest. "Damit brachen Fred und George in schallendes Gelächter aus „Und überhaupt, du hast ihn freiwillig getrunken, wir haben dich in keinster Form beeinflusst, wie damals bei Neville, das war n Ding, was Fred?"In George kochten glückliche Erinnerungen hoch. Hermine tripselte hibbelig von einem Fuß zum andern. „Also?!" sagte sie ungeduldig in forderndem Ton. Fred und George beugten sich nach vorne und flüsterten unverständlich die Worte „sistn lbestrnk"darauf bellten sie wieder los .

„WAS?! Wenn ihr jetzt nicht sofort mit der Sprache rausrückt, dann werd ich mit Professor McGongall mal ein ernstes Wörtchen über eure Zauberpflanzenzucht unter eurem Bett sprechen müssen"

Das Lächeln huschte von ihren Gesichtern. Sie packten Hermine und zerrten sie aus der Halle etwas abseits.

„Hermine, das was du da getrunken hast"Fred schaute zu seinem Bruder „das war ein-"

„Ein?" Hermines Nerven waren schon ziemlich gereizt.

„Ein _Liebestrank_ Hermine"Wieder mussten sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen und Hermines Augen weiteten sich als hätte man ihr soeben mitgeteilt, sie sei in sämtlichen Fächern durchgerasselt. Nachdem einigen Schocksekunden sammelte sie sich langsam wieder.

„Ein Liebestrank? Ein Liebestrank! W-was zum Teufel fällt euch ein, ich meine, warum IMMER ICH?!"sie schien mehr als panisch.

„Nunja, du eignest dich halt immer besonders für unsre neuen Zaubertrankerfindungen und außerdem ist es ja nicht soo schlimm. Es könnte sogar ganz lustig für dich sein.

Hermine, du bist doch sonst nicht so, ist doch nur n kleines Späßchen" Fred zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Aaahja, ein Späßchen also. Wisst ihr, ich sehe nicht ein, dass ich ständig für eure abnormen Versuche herhalten soll. Das ist das LETZTE MAL, nur das ihr mich verstanden habt, ist das klar ?!Ihr hättet mir doch wenigstens sagen können, das es gar kein Haartrank ist!"

„Alles Roger, Sir. Aber wenn wir das getan hätten, du glaubst doch nicht im ernst dass du den Trank dann noch getrunken hättest" sagten Fred und George.

„Ach ja: Wer war eigentlich das erste männliche Lebewesen, dass dir nach dem Trank übe den weg gelaufen ist?"  
"Der erste? Wieso? Ähm, ich glaube das war Ron er-"

„RON? Fred, es war Ron, hast du gehört?"er versetzte seinem Bruder einen Hieb in die Seite „RON!"die beiden brüllten los.

„Ach wartet, nein wenn ich mir's recht überlege, ich bin nach Wahrsagen auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen und dann hab ich Harry getroffen. Er sagte, er müsse noch schnell zu einer Quidditchbesprechung."Sie machte eine kurze Pause und wegen der Tatsache, dass Hermine wohl zu den brillantesten Köpfe der Schule gehörte klingelten in ihrem Kopf auch sofort die Alarmglocken..

„Nein, das kann jetzt nicht wahr sein. Sagt dass das nicht wahr ist...das kann einfach nicht sein!! Sagt bitte es ist nicht...Harry!"

Es war Harry.

Das wurde spätestens klar, als sie zurück am Gryffindortisch beim Essen saß und ihr ganzer Körper, immer wenn sie mit Harry sprach oder er sie ansah, wie verrückt zu kribbeln begann. Fred und George hatten ihr versichert, der Trank würde laut Plan wohl in der nächsten Vollmondnacht nachlassen. Und die war erst in 3 Wochen! Sie wusste nicht wie sie die Zeit überstehen sollte. Die Gefühle kamen ihr jetzt schon so echt vor, sie wollte Harry am liebsten um den Hals fallen.

Hermine, du wirst doch nicht schwach werden? Das ganze ist doch ein Kinderspiel. Du hast schon Gefahren getrotzt, von denen andere nicht einmal träumen.

Natürlich, sie würde die drei Wochen mit links überstehen.

Sie stocherte gedankenverloren in ihrem Omelett und dachte nach.

Ha, das wäre doch gelacht.

Hermine Granger würde sich nicht wegen einem erbärmlich gebrauten Liebestrank außer Gefecht setzen lassen!

„Mine..alles in Ordnung?!"erschrocken von der Stimme ihres besten Freundes -

deiner großen Liebe!

verbesserte sie ihre innere Stimme in ihren Gedanken.

- nein ihres besten Freundes Harry, blickte sie in dessen fragende, besorgte, funkelnde und unverschämt grün glänzende Augen.

„Was? – Ich ähm, ja natürlich ja, es ist, a-alles klar."Sie wollte sich selbst einen Tritt verpassen als sie bemerkte, wie seltsam die Situation war. Sie begann vor ihrem besten Freund rot zu werden und zu stottern! Harry sah sie zunehmend irritiert an.

„Harry, Ron, entschuldigt mich, ich war in Gedanken. Ich muss noch ganz dringend in die Bibliothek, der Aufsatz für Professor Sprout!" Sie lies ihre Gabel fallen, welche klirrend am Boden auftraf, stand auf und lies zwei völlig verdutzte Freunde zurück.

Ron und Harry hatte sie erzählt, der Trank wäre ein Anti-Pickel Trank und Fred und George hätten wohl übersehen, dass Hermine keinen einzigen Pickel besaß, weshalb der Trank wirkungslos wäre. Er wollte Harry das unangenehme Gefühl ersparen, wenn er wusste, dass seine beste Freundin ihn plötzlich liebte.

Nein, er sollte besser nichts davon erfahren.

Niemand sollte davon erfahren.

„Weißt du was mit ihr los ist?"Harry war noch immer etwas besorgt.

„Naja, Weiberprobleme halt. Es musste sie ja erwischen."Ron verdrehte die Augen und mampfte weiter.


	3. Come on let's dance!

_**Kapitel 3 – Come on let's dance...!**_

Die nächsten Tage stellten sich für Hermine schwieriger heraus, als sie gedacht hatte.

Sie versuchte so normal wie möglich zu sein und Harry und Ron schien nicht mal etwas aufzufallen, als Hermine im Zaubertränke Unterricht statt drei, einen _vollen Eimer_ stinkender Fischaugen in ihren Zaubertrank kippte, nur weil _ihre_ Augen wie Kaugummi an Harry klebten.

_Pass bloß auf, dass deine Augen nicht auch noch in den Trank fallen...ach warte, das geht ja gar nicht. Sie sind ja mit Harry verschmolzen!_

Ihre innere Stimme lachte sie wie so oft aus.

„Ich halt das einfach nicht mehr aus!"sagte Hermine, als sie in Gedanken vertieft mit Ron und Harry zum Abendessen ging.

„Was hältst du nicht mehr aus?"Ron schien etwas verwirrt zu sein.

„Ach, es ist nichts. Ich war nur in Gedanken. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Ron setzte seine na-wenn-du-meinst-Miene auf, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und die drei setzten sich auf ihre Plätze, vor denen schon allerlei Leckereien aufgetürmt waren.

Ron hatte gerade begonnen, sich mechanisch Berge von Pasteten aufzuhäufen, als ein Glasklirren vom Lehrertisch zu hören war.

Professor McGonagall legte den Löffel beiseite, mit welchem sie das Glas angetippt hatte und Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz.

„Dürfte ich wohl kurz um Aufmerksamkeit bitten. Keine Angst, das Essen kann nicht kalt werden und wird auch bestimmt keine Beine bekommen und die Flucht ergreifen."Ein verschmitztes lächeln trat auf seine Lippen und die Halle verstummte sofort.

„Nun ich bin mir sicher einige von euch werden bereits informiert über den diesjährigen Weihnachtsball und den dazugehörigen Tanzkurs für alle Sechstklässler sein."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Tanzkurs?" hörte man Neville ein paar Plätze weiter stammeln „aber ich kann doch gar nicht tanzen!"

„Nun Mister Longbottom, der Tanzkurs ist ja auch dazu da, dass sie dies lernen. Niemand wird als Turniertänzer geboren."Dumbledore, dem auf unheimliche Weise nichts zu entgehen schien, bemerkte dies mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Neville gewandt.

Ihre Hauslehrer werden sie morgen Nachmittag einteilen und ihnen alles weitere erklären. Treffpunkt ist hier um dreizehn Uhr und jetzt-"er erhob sein Glas „Bon Appetit!"

Am nächsten Tag hatten sich alle Sechstklässler pünktlich zur besagten Zeit in der ungewohnt leeren Großen Halle versammelt. Die Gryffindors hatten sich in den hinteren teil der Halle zu Professor McGonagall begeben, welche ihnen alles erklärte.

„Nun liebe Gryffindors, dies wäre also der Auftakt unseres diesjährigen Tanzkurses. Sie werden sich im klaren sein, dass man zum Tanzen nicht nur Geschick sondern auch einen Partner braucht. Deswegen werde ich sie zuallererst zu Paaren einteilen. Ich bitte darum, dass die Paare bis zum Ende des Tanzkurses bestehen bleiben. Professor Dumbledore, ich und natürlich auch alle anderen Hauslehrer waren uns einig, dass es wohl das vernünftigste wäre sie einzuteilen. Somit entstehen keine weiteren nebensächlichen Probleme bezüglich der Partnerwahl."Nachdem ein Raunen durch die Menge ging fügte sie noch hinzu: „Es ist ihnen aber selbstverständlich frei überlassen, wer ihre tatsächliche Ballbegleitung sein soll."

Sie trat auf die gespannte Menge zu. Hermine spähte hinüber zu Harry. Er blickte zu der Masse bei der Cho Chang stand.

Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut an ihr Gespräch vor einer Woche, es war einen Tag bevor die Sache mit dem Trank passiert war.

Immer wenn Harry in Sachen Mädchen nicht weiter wusste, kam er zu Hermine. Er vertraute ihr, das wusste sie und er legte sehr viel wert auf ihre Worte. Sie hatte schon oft darüber nachgedacht, wie sich seine Gefühle für Cho seit dem 5. Jahr entwickelt hatten, denn er hatte nie direkt etwas durchblicken lassen. Doch bei diesem Gespräch sprach er sich zum ersten mal alles von der Seele. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er glaubte Cho zu lieben. Doch als alles vorbei war wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nur die Schwärmerei eines unerfahrenen fünfzehnjährigen war, die ihm nach beinahe fünf Jahren Verliebtheit die Gewissheit gab, dass die Gefühle die er für Cho glaubte zu haben, Verschwendung waren.

Jetzt konnte Hermine diesen Blick in seinen Augen sehen und sie wusste nicht was sie denken sollte. Er hatte ihr erzählt, das mit Cho wäre vorbei, doch er sah sie immer noch gebannt an.

Er schien sich aber schnell wieder zu fangen, blickte prompt in Hermines Richtung welche _ihn_ gebannt angestarrt hatte. Er lächelte ihr zu und sie lächelte zurück.

_Wenn er nur nicht so verdammt süß wäre..._

„Alles nur Einbildung, Hermine. Bleib auf dem Boden"dachte sie sich.

„Miss Granger?"Professor McGonagall stand plötzlich vor ihr und sie zuckte erschreckt zusammen. Sie blickte sich um und hatte wohl überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, wie Ron und Lavender Brown zusammengesteckt worden waren.

Auch ziemlich viel andere Gryffindors hatten bereits ihren Tanzkurspartner. „Nun sie wären als nächstes an der Reihe. Ich denke die Größe passt perfekt und auch ansonsten werden sie beide bestimmt gut harmonieren, es wird wohl keine Probleme geben. Harry, sie werden mit Miss Granger tanzen." Sie winkte Harry heran.

Auf Hermines Gesicht schlich sich ein breites Grinsen als Harry auf sie zukam.

„Dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Mine"sagte er ebenfalls grinsend.

„Ja, du wirst mich wohl die nächste Zeit ertragen müssen." Sagte sie und ihre Gedanken spielten mal wieder verrückt.

_Du wirst mit ihm tanzen!! Nur du und Harry, nichts zwischen euch!_

Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da fand sie diesen Gedanken schon gar nicht mehr so toll. Denn wie sollte sie es nur schaffen ihm zu widerstehen, sich ihren Gefühlen in den Weg zu stellen, wenn sie die nächsten 2 Wochen bis zum Weihnachtsball so eng zusammenstehen würden wie jetzt, als Professor McGonagall durch die Reihen ging und die Pärchen zur ersten Lektion näher zusammenschob.

„Nur keine Scheu meine Damen und Herren. Um das richtige Gefühl zu bekommen muss man mit dem Partner harmonieren. Heute werden wir die Haltung beim Tanzen etwas trainieren. Und ich möchte, dass sie jetzt wenn ich Musik erklingen lassen, sich zusammen mit ihrem Partner einfach so bewegen und tanzen, wie sie gerade fühlen. Geben sie sich der Musik hin, sie müssen ein Gefühl dafür bekommen, bevor wir mit Schrittabfolgen und festgelegten Tänzen beginnen können."

Sie standen jetzt alle in fertiger Position wie Professor McGonagall es ihnen gezeigt hatte.

Hermine hatte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter gelegt, er einen um ihre Hüft. Die jeweiligen anderen Arme fassten sich in der Luft.

Bei den Berührungen kribbelte es wieder in ihrem ganzen Körper.

„Man bin ich froh, dass ich und du zusammengesteckt wurden"flüsterte Harry zu Hermine. „Ron sieht mit Lavender nicht besonders glücklich aus."

Hermine wollte sich gerade davon überzeugen als auch schon Musik zu hören war.

„Nur zu, tanzen sie!"Professor McGonagall war an diesem Tag besonders angespornt und schien eine unbändig gute Laune zu haben.

Also tanzten sie.

Zunächst zaghaft. „Ich warne dich, ich hab keine Ahnung vom Tanzen, bisher hab ich auch immer nur improvisiert", gab Harry zu.

Doch mit Hermine schien alles wie von selbst zu funktionieren.

Sie gab sich Harrys Bewegungen hin und die beiden harmonierten prächtig.

„Auuuutsch!" hörte man es plötzlich hinter ihnen. Professor McGonagall kam angespurtet. „Mister Longbottom, ich würde sagen, das nächste mal ziehen sie wieder ihre normalen Schuhe an. Mit diesen Panzerquanten kann ja kein Mensch tanzen!"„Ich hab es ja nur gut gemeint. Die Schuhe hab ich von meiner Oma bekommen. Nun ja, sind n bisschen groß, ich weiß....ich werde nächstes mal wohl wirklich besser meine normalen Schuhe anziehen"Neville war es sichtlich peinlich, dass er bei jedem zweiten Schritt auf die Füße seine Partnerin stampfte.

Professor McGonagall wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen zu.

Plötzlich stand sie genau neben Harry und Hermine.

„Sehr schön, sehr schön. Wie ich sehe gibt es doch noch ein Fünkchen Talent in diesem stocksteifen Haufen."Hermine blickte sich um und musste tatsächlich feststellen, dass die übrigen Paare eher im Wind wehenden Blättern ähnelten, so zaghaft und steif schwankten sie von rechts nach links. Sofort waren alle Blicke auf sie und Harry gerichtet. Hermine sah auf zu Harrys funkelnden Augen und sie bildete sich für einen Augenblick ein, er würde es äußerst genießen mit ihr zu tanzen.

_Ach Unsinn! Er ist nur froh, das hat er dir selber gesagt. Alles nur Einbildung, nur Einbildung..._

„Wie es scheint hätten Miss Granger und Mister Potter den Dreh raus. Hervorragend!"

Ihre erste Übungsstunde verging wie im Flug und Hermine hatte es sehr genossen, mit Harry über das Parkett zu schweben. Auch die nächsten Tage verflogen und der Ball rückte näher. Mittlerweile hatte es Professor McGonagall sogar geschafft, aus Neville tänzerische Fähigkeiten herauszukitzeln.


	4. Mmh kiss me quick

**Kapitel 4 – Mmh kiss me quick...**

Ganz Hogwarts war an diesem Sonntag schneeweiß gepudert. In vier Tagen war Weihnachten und der Weihnachtsball. Da die Schüler unter der Woche neben dem Unterricht nicht besonders viel Zeit hatten, dekorierten sie bereits jetzt die große Halle weihnachtlich. Hagrid hatte wieder den Job übernommen, die gigantischen Christbäume zu besorgen und es lag nun an ihnen, diese zu schmücken. Hermine war gerade tatkräftig dabei, goldene Sternchen aufzuhängen, als Ron zu ihr kam.

„Hey Herm, sag mal weißt du wo Harry steckt? Ich hab ihn seit einer Stunde nicht mehr gesehn. Der haut doch sonst nicht einfach so ab?!"  
Hermine fiel jetzt auch auf, dass Harry schon ein ganzes Weilchen verschwunden war und sie beschloss mal eben in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen um dort nachzusehen.

Sie drückte ihre Sterne Ron in die Hände und ging los.

„Mit wem Harry wohl zum Ball gehen wird?"fragte sich Hermine.

Vielleicht hatte er schon ein Mädchen gefragt, sie wusste es nicht. Überhaupt schienen sich die Jungs noch nicht sonderlich Gedanken darüber gemacht zu haben. Die Auswahl war ziemlich groß, da man beim Weihnachtsball freie Wahl auch aus anderen Häusern hatte. Hermine bezweifelte stark, dass Harry sie fragen würde. Immerhin war sie seine beste Freundin und nicht irgendeine angebetete. Andererseits wäre es wohl sowieso das beste, wenn sie an diesem Abend mit einer anderen Begleitung auftauchen würde. Ja, sie würde schon noch von jemandem gefragt werden...

Huch was war denn das? Sie blieb im Korridor stehen denn sie hatte eine laute Jungenstimme vernommen die sie keinem geringeren als Harry selbst zuteilen konnte. Ehe sie um die Ecke biegen konnte um zu sehen weshalb Harry so aufgebracht war, kam ihr auch schon Cho Chang rotbäckig von dort entgegengeschossen. Sie rempelten zusammen und Hermine fiel schmerzhaft nach hinten auf ihren Rücken. Sie schrammte sich beide Ellbogen auf und blutete sofort. Cho war selbst einen Zentimeter neben sie gefallen, doch war ihr nichts passiert.

„Uh, ähm, t-tut mir Leid, ich ähm"Cho sah sie plötzlich hasserfüllt an. „Ach Hermine, du bists"Hermine wusste, dass Cho sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, nicht zuletzt weil sie immer eifersüchtig auf ihre und Harrys enge Freundschaft gewesen war.

„Wie es aussieht willst du wohl zu Harry"sagte Cho nachdem sie Hermine am Arm gepackt und wieder auf die Beine geholfen hatte. Ihre verletzten Ellbogen ignorierte sie völlig. „Geh nur, er wartet schon auf dich"ohne ein weiteres Wort stampfte sie davon.

Verwirrt ging sie weiter und sah auch schon Harry im Gang stehen. Er hatte wohl weder den Knall des Zusammenstoßes noch Cho's gereizte Stimme vernommen, denn er starrte wie in Hypnose zornig auf den Boden ehe er sich umdrehte um zu gehen und Hermine stehen sah.

„Oh, hi Hermine! Ich- verdammt, du blutest ja!" Sie hatte kurzzeitig vergessen, dass sie sich verletzt hatte. Jetzt kam Harry auf sie zugerannt und begutachtete ihre Ellbogen.

„Ich bin gerade mit Cho zusammengestoßen und hingefallen. Ist nicht der Rede wert Harry. Aber – wieso hast du grade so aufgebracht geschrieen, war was mit Cho?"

Harry verdrehte die Auge und sagte „Ach vergiss es nicht so wichtig. Du solltest in den Krankenflügel gehen und dich von Madam Pomfrey heilen lassen. Komm, ich begleite dich"

Er ging mit ihr zum Krankenflügel und auf dem weg dorthin erzählte er ihr alles.

Bevor Hermine von Cho umgerannt worden war, hatte diese mit Harry gesprochen.

Sie hatte wohl all ihren Mut zusammengenommen und Harry gesagt, dass sie ihn doch nicht vergessen könne und es noch einmal mit ihm versuchen wolle. Sie hatte ihn außerdem gleichzeitig noch gefragt, ob er mit ihr zum Ball gehen wolle. Harry selbst war so überrascht, dass er in dem Moment als Cho ihn plötzlich küsste, zunächst wie erstarrt war. Dann hatte er sich von ihr losgerissen und ihr klar gemacht, dass das mit ihnen vorbei war und er auch nicht mit ihr zum Ball gehen würde.

Sie waren im Krankenflügel und warteten auf Madam Pomfrey, die das heilende Mittel holte.

„Ich weiß jetzt endgültig, dass Cho nicht die richtige für mich ist. Der Kuss fühlte sich so falsch an, ich konnte es nicht ertragen. Naja, Cho ist ziemlich durch den Wind, aber was sollte ich anderes tun. Ich kann mich doch nicht einfach so küssen lassen" Harry hatte zu Ende gesprochen und sah Hermine fragend an.

„Klar, Harry du hast genau richtig gehandelt. Jetzt weiß sie ein für alle mal, dass es keine Chance mehr für euch gibt. Ich meine, du bist dir doch sicher, oder?!"  
"Hermine! Du solltest wirklich wissen, dass ich das absolut ernst meine. Cho und ich, das passt einfach nicht. Ich hätte es viel früher merken sollen...aber das ist jetzt auch geklärt. Jedenfalls tut es mir leid, dass du darunter leiden musstest"er deutete auf ihre Arme.

„Harry James Potter!! Und _du_ solltest wirklich wissen, dass ich keine Memme bin und mit zwei kleinen Kratzern gerade noch leben kann. Mal ehrlich, wir haben schon viel schlimmeres durchgemacht. Meinst du ich falle wegen zwei angeschrammter Ellbogen gleich in Ohnmacht?"sie grinste und auch er fing an zu lachen. Verdammt wie süß!

„Natürlich, wie konnte ich so was denken. Die starke Hermine lässt sich nicht unterkriegen"er grinste nur noch breiter. „Jawohl!" sagte sie mit gebieterischer Stimme.

Da fiel ihr noch etwas ein.

„Bald ist der Weihnachtsball...du hast schon eine Partnerin nehme ich an? Immerhin hast du Cho abgesagt und als kleine freundschaftliche Geste hättest du doch wenigstens mit ihr hingehen können."Als sie Harrys stocksteife Mine sah begann sie wieder zu grinsen.

„Klar, sicher doch, ich geh mit Cho zum Ball...sonst noch was?"Harry grinste nun auch wieder.

„Ehrlichgesagt, ich hätte da eher an dich gedacht Hermine"

Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „An mich? Aber wieso, ich meine ich bin doch nur deine Kurspartnerin, du musst nicht mit mir zum Ball gehen, wirklich nicht."Sie winkte ab.

Harry wirkte erstaunt und ein bisschen traurig zugleich. „Du kannst mir ruhig sagen, wenn du nicht mit mir hingehen willst. Also wer ist dein Partner?„  
"-Nein nein, ich- nein ich habe noch keinen Partner. Ich meine ich würde gerne mit dir hingehen. Ich dachte nur, du würdest bestimmt jemand anderen frage, wo du doch mit mir schon die ganze Zeit im Tanzkurs getanzt hast."

„Naja gerade deswegen sollten wir doch zusammen auch zum Ball gehen. Ich finde mit dir zu tanzen ehrlichgesagt sehr angenehm, ich denke wir haben uns bisher ziemlich gut geschlagen."

„Ja schon, das finde ich auch. Aber ich weiß nicht ob es so gut ist wenn ich in meinem momentanen Zustand mit dir zum Ball gehe..."

Harry sah sie ziemlich schräg an. „Was-", er wollte gerade etwas erwidern als Madam Pomfrey mit einem kleinen türkisen Fläschchen wieder zurück kam.

„Nicht so wichtig", Hermine war froh, dass sie nicht darauf antworten musste. Sie hatte sich etwas verplappert.

„Nun denn, ich denke das sollte sofort erledigt sein."Madam Pomfrey tupfte ein paar Tröpfchen auf die Wunden und nach ein paar kleinen Zischern verschwanden sie und Hermines reine Haut war zu sehen.


	5. Beautiful

**Kapitel 5 – Beautiful**

Die Zeit verging und so war auch schon der Tag des Weihnachtsballs gekommen.

Am nächsten Tag war der Weihnachtsmorgen und mit dem Ball sollte das frohe Fest angestimmt werden.

Es war lustig mit an zu sehen, wie fast sämtliche Mädchen bereits am frühen morgen wie ausgewechselt aufgeregt durch die Gänge liefen. Parvati stand mit Lavender am Frühstückstisch, blickte auf die volle Tafel und kämpfte mit Gewissensbissen.

„Ich weiß nicht...soll ich wirklich was frühstücken? Ich meine, was wenn mir mein Kleid am Abend nicht mehr passt?!" Lavender schaute Parvati verzweifelt an und auch diese schien mit sich zu kämpfen zu haben. „Naja, ich glaube wir sollten es lassen. Das werden wir schon überleben, ist ja nur heute. Das ist es uns schließlich wert!"Sie strahlten jetzt los und Ron rief über den ganzen Tisch „Jaja, wer schön sein will muss leiden. Nicht jeder wurde von Gott mit natürlicher Schönheit beglückt, wie meine Wenigkeit.", was ihm diverse Lacher einheimste.

Leider musste sich Hermine gestehen, dass sie ebenfalls zu dieser Gruppe hypernervöser Mädchen gehörte. Sie ließ es sich zwar nicht anmerken, aber sie war schon ziemlich aufgeregt. Immerhin würde sie mit Harry zum Ball gehen, was wenn er sie nicht hübsch genug fand? Vielleicht würde er sie kurzerhand stehen lassen und mit Lavender weitertanzen, weil diese viel schöner war?

_Schätzchen, nicht nachdenken. Du wirst sehen, dein Anblick wird ihn umhauen!_

Hoffentlich.

Sie seufzte. Das ganze machte ihr ziemlich zu schaffen. Aber morgen früh würde alles vorbei sein. Heute Abend war Vollmond und in der Vollmondnacht sollten sich ihre Gefühle langsam wieder zur Normalität zurückentwickeln. Das hieß, dass sie spätestens morgen früh wieder ganz die alte war.

Und das war auch aller höchste Zeit. Sie war sich selbst schon so fremd, sie erkannte sich teilweise gar nicht wieder. Denn plötzlich dachte sie, wie all die Mädchen die einen Jungen umschwärmten. Und das war seltsam. Sie hatte zwar im 4. Jahr einmal geglaubt, Gefühle für Viktor Krum zu haben, doch das alles war nichts, rein gar nichts, im Gegensatz zu dem was sie seit Wochen für Harry empfand.

Harry, ihren besten Freund. Oh Gott!

_Bald ist es vorbei...nur noch einen Abend Hermine, einen lächerlichen Abend..._

Der Tag verging rasend schnell.

Dann war es sechs Uhr und Hermine machte sich zusammen mit Ginny auf den Weg nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal. Ginny selbst ging mit Neville zum Ball. Denn nicht nur die Siebtklässler sondern auch alle andern Schüler und Lehrer der Schule würden an dem Fest teilnehmen. Nevilles tanzpartnerin hatte sich kurzerhand von Neville losggerissen und ging jetzt mit Seamus Finnegan zum Ball. Die Siebtklässler hatten lediglich einen Tanzkurs bekommen, da sie den Ball mit ihren erlernten Fähigkeiten eröffnen sollten.

„Wooow, Hermine du siehst hammermäßig in diesem Kleid aus. Was ist das für ein Stoff? Darf ich mal anfassen?"die fassungslose Ginny tippselte um Hermine herum, die vor dem Spiegel stand und sich kritisch musterte. „Naja ich weiß nicht, ich fand es sehr schön. Meinst du wirklich, dass es mir steht?"

Hermine hatte ein lavendelfarbenes Kleid von ihrem Vater bekommen. Es war schulterfrei und von seidigem Stoff. Vorne im Dekollete saß eine kleine weiße Blüte. Dazu trug sie ihre silberne Kette, die ein Familienerbstück ihrer Großmutter war. Sie hatte sie niemlas zuvor getragen. Aber für dieses Kleid war sie wie gemacht. Ein lila Stein zierte sie und war umrandet von funkelnden kleinen Kristallen.

„Klar und wie. Die Jungs werden Augen machen. Dieser lavendelfarbene Stoff ist echt wunderschön."Ginny berührte das Kleid vorsichtig und geriet vollkommen ins schwärmen.

Ginny selbst hatte ein schönes ozeanblaues Kleid für den Ball. Der Stoff war zwar nicht der angenehmste, aber das Kleid saß perfekt und sie sah darin auch sehr hübsch aus.

„Könntest du mir eben helfen?"Hermine hatte vorgesehen, eine weiße große Blüte in ihr Haar zu stecken, welche perfekt zu dem Kleid passte. Ihre Haare hatte sie eben mit einem Zauber versehen, der ihre Locken bändigte und ihnen einen „unwiderstehlichen Glanz"verpasste, so stand es zumindest im Buch. Mit dem Ergebnis war sie auch ziemlich zufrieden.

Ginny steckte ihr die Haare locker hoch und setzte die Blüte an den rechten Rand der Frisur. Ein paar kleine Locken ließ sie herunterhängen.

„Bitte Augen auf und ansehen"Ginny hatte ihr Werk vollendet. „Ich denke es ist mir ziemlich gut gelungen"meinte sie grinsend.

„Hey Ginny, du hast wirklich Talent. Danke"

Hermine schminkte Ginny, denn das konnte sie am besten. Sich selbst legte sie auch noch leichtes make-up auf, etwas lavendelfarbenen Lidschatten, Wimperntusche und schließlich noch einen Tupfen Lipgloss. Fertig. Sie wollte nicht bis obenhin zugekleistert auftauchen, so wie Pansy Parkinson es bevorzugte. Das fand sie grauenhaft. So gefiel sie sich ganz gut und fühlte sich wohl.


	6. Dancing Queen

Endlich ist es da, das 6. Kapitel. Soooorry dass es so lange gedauert hat!!

Daaanke an all die fleissigen reviewer!  
Macht weiter so, denn ich will unbedingt wissen wie ihr meine Story so findet xD

also löchert, kritisiert mich und schreibt mir eure meinung!  
bitte, danke g

Der ball ist gekommen, yipppiiiie, na denn viel Spass ))

****

**Kapitel 6 – Dancing Queen**

Es war soweit. Punkt halb acht, Hermine und Ginny gingen die Treppe vom Mädchenschlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinab. Dieser war, bis auf zwei andere Mädchen die noch panisch versuchten eine abgerissene Schleife anzunähen, wie ausgestorben.

„Ich bin ja schon so aufgeregt. Und das, obwohl ich nicht mal den Ball eröffnen muss."Ginnys Augen funkelten vor Vorfreude und Nervosität.

„Frag mich mal...ich treffe mich jetzt mit Harry vor der Großen Halle, wartet Neville dort auch auf dich?"fragte Hermine auf dem Weg zum Ball.

„Hm, tja ich weiß nicht, wir hatten völlig vergessen einen Treffpunkt zu vereinbaren.."

Vor der Halle herrschte ein wirres Durcheinander. Wie schon damals beim Ball in der 4. Klasse war auch dieses mal die Hölle los. Jeder versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Partner unter der Menschenmasse ausfindig zu machen. Hermine spähte über die zahlreichen Steckfrisuren und gegeelten Köpfe hinweg, auf der Suche nach Harry.

„Hermine? Ich geh dann mal, Neville suchen" Ginny wirkte ziemlich hoffnungslos und trottete davon. „Viel Glück"

„Wo er bloß ist?"dachte sich Hermine gerade, als sie auch schon von hinten angestupst wurde. Erschreckt drehte sie sich um und hatte Harry's grinsendes Gesicht vor Augen.

„Harry! Ich wollte gerade sehen, wo du steckst, gut siehst du aus"sie grinste und musterte ihn.

Er trug einen blau-schwarzen Anzug, ein Hemd so ozeanblau wie Ginny's Kleid und sah verdammt gut darin aus. „Ich war die ganze Zeit hier und hab auch nach dir Ausschau gehalten."Er sah sie einen Moment lang still an und Hermine glaubte in seinen Augen haargenau den Ausdruck zu erkennen, den die Jungs immer bekamen, wenn sie eine Veela sahen.

_Hermine, mach dir nichts vor, wieso sollte er dich so ansehen, du bist doch keine Veela..._

„Du siehst toll aus! Die Kette ist wunderschön, dieses tiefe blau...woher hast du die?"Harry sah sie mit funkelnden grünen Augen an und Hermine verspürte den Drang, für immer in diesen Augen zu versinken. „Sie ist ein Familienerbstück. Meine Großmutter war zwar keine Hexe, aber der Kette hat sie trotzdem irgendwas magisches vermacht.", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Aber sie ist nicht blau sondern..." sie sah auf ihr Dekolletee und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Sie ist blau!"

„Schlaue Feststellung Mine"er kicherte. „Nein du verstehst nicht. Der Stein war ursprünglich lavendelfarben, passend zu meinem Kleid. Seltsam, er scheint seine Farbe zu ändern..."

Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als auch schon der erste Gong ertönte.

„Oh, wir sollten uns auf die Tanzfläche begeben, der Ball wird jeden Moment eröffnet."Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und sie hakte sich ein.

Gemeinsam nahmen sie ihren Platz in mitten der zahlreichen Pärchen ein. Die Paare standen in drei nebeneinander aufgereihten Schlangen, bevor sie begannen zu tanzen. Der männliche Part hielt die Hand seiner Begleitung. Peinlicherweise hatte Professor McGonagall sie und Harry ganz nach vorne, in die dritte der drei Reihen gestellt.

Murmeln beherrschte den Saal. Die aufgeregten Sechstklässer warteten gespannt auf ihren Auftritt. Als der letzte Gong ertönte, verstummten sie schlagartig.

„Es geht los", flüsterte ihr Parvati, welche hinter ihr stand, zu.

Sie sah auf zu Harry, der im gleichen Moment ebenfalls ihre Augen suchte.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, was Hermine ein Kichern entlockte.

_Wieso musste Harry nur immer so cool sein? Keine nervösen Blicke zur Seite, keine schweissnassen Hände, nichts. Nie. Er war die Lässigkeit in Person. Und genau das machte ihn noch anziehender. Zumindest jetzt,_ dachte sich Hermine.

Dann erklangen auch schon die ersten Töne ihres Flotten ersten Tanzes.

Wie geübt, verbeugte sich erst der männliche Part, bevor die Mädchen einen Knicks machen.

Es konnte losgehen.

Die große Halle begann ein freudiges Bild von wirbelnden Kleidern, fast schwebenden Füßen und lachenden Gesichtern zu werden.

Nahezu selig lächelnd betrachtete McGonnagall „ihr Werk"und auch Dumbledore schien begeistert zu sein.

Nicht ein „autsch"war von Nevilles Partnerin zu vernehmen, was Hermine schwer wunderte. Denn während der ganzen Zeit des Tanzkurses war der Fußtritt Nevilles quasi zur Tradition geworden.

Harry wirbelte sie mehr umher denn je und sie hatte schon Angst, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Dennoch machte es unbegreiflich viel Spass. Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, drehte sich passend zur Musik in Harry's Arme und wirbelte wieder nach außen – nicht ohne seine Hand zu verlieren. Harry seinerseits war es deutlich anzumerken, dass ihm das ganze ebenfalls ziemlich viel Spass machte.

Am Ende dieses feurigen Auftakts waren nun sanftere Töne angesagt.

Ein langsamer Song erfüllte die Halle und die Paare rückten näher zusammen.

Harry hielt mit seinen Händen Hermines Hüften, was wie immer ein Kribbeln auslöste.

Sie selbst legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und blickte zu ihm grinsend auf.

„Hermine ich denke wir haben soeben besser getanzt als jemals zuvor, oder was meinst du?"  
„Ohne jeden Zweifel bin ich bereit dir zuzustimmen", sie lachten sich an und begannen sanft im Takt zu tanzen.

Wieder blieb ihr Blick an diesem tiefen, funkelnden unglaublich bannenden Blick hängen. Harrys Augen schienen sie förmlich zu hypnotisieren.

Sie hatten ein derart ausgeprägtes grün, Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals auch nur einen Menschen getroffen zu haben, der solche Augen hatte.

Zu schön, viel zu schön...

Harrys und ihre Augen schienen sich förmlich anzuziehen.

So merkte sie nicht wie ihr Kopf dem seinen nach und nach verdächtig nahe kam.

Zu nahe.

Sie tanzten immer noch, doch nur noch verschwommen konnte Hermine die Musik wahrnehmen.

Ihr Kopf war nun schon so nahe an Harrys Gesicht, dass sie nur noch ihre Lippen auf die seinen hätte legen müssen.

_Tu es, Hermine, los! Auf was wartest du??? KÜSS IHN!!!_

Plötzlich war es, als ob sie aus einem Traum erwachen würde.

In ihrem Kopf hämmerte es.

_Was tust du da??? Bei Merlins Bart, Hermine!_ Sie riss sich von seinem Blick los, drehte ihren Kopf schnell zur Seite und starrte geradeaus, geschockt davon, was beinahe geschehen wäre.

Zum Glück, zum Glück hatte sie es nicht zugelassen, dass ihr der Zauber in letzter Minute noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

Ihre beiden Wangen berührten sich durch die Neigung ihres Kopfes.

In dieser Haltung, welche in jedem typischen Highschoolfilm bei einem Pärchen zu finden war, tanzten sie den Tanz zuende. Hermine war immer noch geschockt als das Lied sein Ende fand.

Ein tosender Applaus erfüllte die Halle.

Dumbledore erhob sich. „Nun, nach dieser exzellenten Darbietung würde ich sagen, es steht nichts mehr zwischen uns und dem Dinner. Auf eure Plätze, zum Wohl!"

Er und auch alle anderen Lehrer hoben die Gläser an und die Tanzfläche leerte sich.

Etwas zaghaft blickte Hermine in Harrys, wie sollte es anders sein, cooles grinsendes Gesicht.

_Was ist es nur, das ihn so selbstsicher macht?_

„Alles klar Mione?", er sah sie ein bisschen irritiert an, nachdem er ihren keineswegs entspannten Ausdruck in den Augen sah.

Schnell hatte sie sich wieder gefangen.

„Was? Ach natürlich alles klar, lass uns zu unserem Platz gehen." sie versuchte so normal zu lächeln wie es nur ging.

Harry, ganz Gentleman, bot ihr wieder seinen Arm an und Hermine wurde, bei Harry eingehakt, von ihm zu ihrem Tisch geführt.

Dort angekommen sahen sie auch schon Ron und Lavender sitzen.

„Ah Harry auch schon zurück. Er hat dich ja ganz schön rumgewirbelt, was Herm?"er gluckste drauflos.

„Besser als deine seltsamen Versuche, war es allemal" zischte Lavender zu Ron, nachdem Hermine und Harry platz genommen hatten.

„Wie auch immer – mannnnnn ich hab nen morts Hunger. Lasst uns dinnieren Leute!"Ron machte sich mit strahlendem Gesicht an den Festbraten und Hermine und Harry tauschten zwei belustigte Blicke aus.


	7. I'm with you

**I'm with you**

Das Essen war köstlich, doch Hermine hatte keinen besonderen Hunger.

Dass dies zum größten Teil daran lag, dass sie ständig daran denken musste wie sie vor nur wenigen Augenblicken beinahe Harry geküsst hätte, versuchte sie zu verdrängen.

_Hätte ich es nur getan, hätte ich es einfach getan..._

„Verdammt nein!"

Wieder hatte sie ohne nachzudenken ihre Gedanken offen preisgegeben.

Prompt wandten sich ihr die Köpfe im Umkreis zu.

Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Harry sah sie besorgt an.

„Was, sag bloß du zählst die Kalorien, keine Angst so ein Braten hat höchstens an die tausend also hör auf zu stochern Herm."Ron gluckste und mampfte weiter.

Hermine hatte diese dämlichen Kommentare satt. Sie hatte alles satt.

Nein, im Grunde hatte sie sich selbst satt.

Alles was sie tat und fühlte, sie war nicht sie selbst. Sie blickte Harry an und plötzlich bildete sich ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals. Seine bloße Anwesenheit machte sie verrückt.

Es war als stünde ihr Stuhl in Flammen.

„E-Entschuldigt mich bitte i-ich..muss mal eben an die frische Luft."

Sie sprang auf, lies ihr Essen stehen und liegen und rannte auf die große Tür zu, die hinaus auf eine kleine Erhebung, eine Art Plattform führte, von dem aus man einen wunderschönen Blick auf die Ländereien werfen konnte.

Mit Tränenerfüllten Augen rannte sie die Treppe zum See hinab.

Vollkommen außer Atem setzte sie sich ins Gras und starrte geistesabwesend auf den funkelnden See.

Es war bereits halb zehn und stockdunkel. Der volle Mond war deutlich in seiner ganzen Schönheit am Himmel auszumachen.

„Endlich Vollmond. Es müsste eigentlich schon vorbei sein. Wieso dauert das nur so lange, der Mond ist doch längst am Himmel zu sehen." Eine Hermine, die völlig durch den Wind war, grübelte in der eisig kalten Winterluft.

Zumindest hatte sie noch ihren Festumhang mitgenommen.

„Ich werde hier einfach abwarten. Kann ja nicht zu lange dauern. Fred und George meinten ja, bei Vollmond ist es weg. Also dürften sich meine Gefühle gerade wieder zur Normalität entwickeln. Einfach warten, genau.."

Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und schmolz den Schnee auf dem sie gesessen hatte. Nun war es nicht mehr so kalt.

Es war eine unglaublich klare Winternacht. Trotz der eisigen Kälte schien es so als ob jeder einzelne Stern sie anfunkeln würde.

„Hermine?"Sie zuckte zusammen. 

„Harry! Was machst du denn hier?"

Na toll, er hatte ihr grade noch gefehlt.

„Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen meinst du nicht?"Er setzte sich neben sie ins gefrorene Gras. Mit sorgsamem Blick sah er sie an.

„Immerhin bin nicht ich es, der mitten unter dem Essen aufgesprungen ist, um sich bei eisiger Kälte mal eben ins Gras zu setzen!"

Stille trat ein

Hermine blickte stumm auf ihre vor Kälte zitternden Hände.

„Was ist denn los? Meinst du ich merke nicht, wie komisch du in letzter Zeit geworden bist? Sogar Ron hat sich schon gewundert und das soll wirklich was heißen."Er lächelte sie an doch ihr war gar nicht nach Lachen zu mute. Sie stierte wieder auf die weiten des Sees.

„Du willst es mir also nicht sagen? Hermine du bist wirklich komisch geworden, haben wir irgendwas falsch gemacht? Ich konnte dir bisher immer alles erzählen...also bitte, bitte sag mir was mit dir los ist."Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine. „Ich seh doch, dass du was hast!"

Sie sah auf in die Tiefen seiner besorgten Smaragdaugen und seufzte schwer.

„Ach Harry. Es-es liegt nicht an euch es liegt an mir."Sie versuchte den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals zu unterdrücken, der sich bei Harry's Anblick bildete.

_Ach wie gern würde ich jetzt in seinen Armen liegen und für immer dort bleiben..._

Er wurde ungeduldig und nahm jetzt auch ihre zweite Hand in die seine und schüttelte sie.

„Nur WAS - "

Es war aus. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr. Er war zu nah, einfach zu nah!  
Aus einem plötzlichen Reflex heraus beugte sie sich vor und es war geschehen. Ihre Lippen lagen plötzlich auf den seinen!

Die kleine Taube die drei Wochen lang in ihrem Herzen festgesessen hatte, erhob sich jubilierend zum Himmel. Sie wurde von einem Rausch von Gefühlen überschüttet und fühlte sich wie auf Wolken, nein besser!

So schnell wie sie ihn geküsst hatte, war es auch wieder vorbei.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen, ihre Gesichter waren immer noch sehr nahe beieinander.

„Das!", presste sie hervor.

Da hämmerte es wieder in ihrem Kopf.

_Was hast du getan?? Großer Gott was hast du nur getan????_

Geschockt starrte sie in Harrys geweitete Augen. Seine Wangen nahmen soeben ein süßes Himbeerrosa an.

Er schien eben so von der Rolle wie sie selbst.

_Weg von hier, los weg!_ So schön und so richtig wie es noch eben war, so verdammt falsch kam ihr der Kuss nun vor.

Sie stand abrupt auf, hob ihr Kleid an, drehte sich um und wollte nur noch rennen.

Doch ehe sie einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen konnte wurde sie auch schon am Handgelenk festgehalten.  
Sie sah wieder auf zu Harry's immer noch gerötetem Gesicht.

Eine peinliche Stille legte sich für einen Moment über sie. Dann trat Harry näher an sie heran.

„Bleib hier, bitte."

„Harry e-es tut mir Leid. Ich bin nicht ich selbst, lass mich erklären-"

Er schüttelte den Kopf .

„Du brauchst nichts erklären, wirklich nicht" Sie wollte protestieren doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Denn dann küsste er sie.Zum zweiten mal an einem Abend waren Hermine Granger und Harry Potter in einem Kuss versunken.

Beste Freunde.

Doch dies passte gar nicht zum Bild bester Freunde....

----------------------------------------------

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you

---------------------------------------------

Heute schon das nächste Kapitel, da staunt ihr was? -g-

Hab ne minisongfic draus gemacht, hoffe das passt :-)

wenn es jemand nicht weiß: der Song is von Avril Lavigne

falls ihr wissen wollt wie das ganze debakel ausgeht, was es mit der kette auf sich hat und ob Hermine endlich wieder normal wird bidde reviewt mir und dann dürfte es nich mehr lang dauern bis das nächste Kapitel da is :D

**feenian:** dankööö, ja ich versuch mich zu beeile. ich denke das 8. Kapitel werd ich auch bald fertig haben :) aber so schnell wie bei diesem hier wird's wohl nicht gehn

**vero:** so extra für dich hab ich mich beeilt. klar geht der ball noch weiter, auch im 8. Kapitel gibt es da noch diverse Vorfälle.. mehr verrat ich nicht :D


End file.
